Faithfully
by R5JarinAuslly29
Summary: They made a bet, who was right? Read to find out! *One shot* (It's better than the summary, I don't want to give anything away.)


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months, but I have been busy with school and dance. I won't be able to update on Mondays or Thursdays so I'll probably make the weekends my update days. Again I'm so sorry. This is a one shot to tide y'all over and I'll try to update tomorrow. Again I'm so sorry. **

**Erin's POV:**

I was in the dojo training when Jack walks in.

"Hey Er." He says.

"Hey." I say and smile.

I walk over to him and he smiles and hugs me.

Jack and I are best friends, and we always will be. Some people think we could be more than friends, myself included, but Jack is so oblivious, he can't see it.

Just then Kim, Jerry and Milton walks into the dojo and smiles at me and Jack.

"Aww, look at these two love birds." Kim says.

I roll my eyes but smile.

"We're not dating." Jack says.

"Mmmhmm." Milton says looking at Jack.

"We're not." I say.

"Denial." Jerry sings.

**Jack's POV:**

The next day at school I walk up to Erin when she's at her locker.

She turns around and looks at me with a smile.

"You know, the guys might be right. I like you like me." Erin says teasingly.

"In your dreams." I tease.

Erin rolls her eyes but smiles.

"You never know maybe in the future we might realize we like each other, start dating, fall in love, and get married." Erin says.

"You really think so?" I ask her unconvinced.

"I do." She says with a smile.

I look at her, still not fully convinced she's right.

"If I'm right, and we do get married, you owe me 10 bucks because I was right, and I know I will be." Erin says.

I nod and shake on it.

"Deal."

**Skip 3 years.***

**Jack's POV: **

Erin was right, a year after we made that deal, we started dating.

I realized that I was falling in love with her more and more every day.

It's kinda scary how Erin predicted we'd fall in love; how in the world she was right, I'll never know.

I walk into the dojo and see Erin.

"Hey beautiful." I say and kiss her cheek causing her to smile.

"Well hello there." She says turning around and smiles.

I hand her a rose and she smiles even brighter.

"Jack Brewer, you are full of surprises." She says and kisses me.

"I'm full of surprises, says the one who is predicting our future." I say teasingly.

Erin just smiles and shakes her head.

"I was right about us falling in love wasn't I?" She says with a smile.

"You definitely were." I say and hug her.

Each and every day, we'd fall a little harder for each other, you could see it in or actions and our eyes, and our words were sugar coated with love.

**Skip 2 years* **

**Erin's POV: **

It's been five years since Jack and I made that bet, and now, here I am standing in front of a mirror making sure everything is perfect before I walk down that aisle.

Yes, you guessed it, Jack and I are getting married.

I just knew we would, we were always close and the best of friends, it would only be a matter of time before we'd fall in love.

And when it happened, it was the best feeling in the world, to love and to be loved in return.

I smile at the woman in the mirror, the woman who is the happiest girl alive today.

I straighten my dress one last time before I turn towards the door to get ready to walk down the aisle.

As I walk down the aisle I smile at jack, to think that this day was coming 5 years ago was easy to imagine as a dream but so hard to see it happening knowing Jack was oblivious to my feelings for him.

2 years ago, we were so in love we were practically waiting for this day to come, now that it's finally here, I don't think we could be happier.

When I reach the end of the aisle I smile at Jack and he returns the smile.

The ceremony was a blur because I was lost in Jack's eyes; finally I was able to kiss him, which was probably the beast thing ever after having to wait so long.

Jack gently grabs my hand and looks at me.

"Here, you were right." He says pulling out a 10 dollar bill with a smile on his face.

"Keep it. As long as I get to be by your side forever, that's enough for me." I say smiling and Jack smiles.

"I'll stay by you side forever, faithfully." Jack says.

**I know it's short and it skipped around a lot, but I hope you like it, I'll try to update today if I can since I'm not feeling good today, but if I don't update my stories today, I'll at least try to update TNG. Again, I'm so sorry it's been so long. **

**I love y'all!**


End file.
